Revenge of the Dough Boy
by Coffee-Rules
Summary: The Pillsbury Dough Boy is on a murderous rampage to avenge his pride. How far will he get? STORY IS COMPLETE! NOTE: Swears are ONLY in the final chapter.
1. The Setoff

_I'm gonna like this story!_

* * *

Ring ring ring ring...

"Hello?"

"Dough boy!" a shout came from the other line.

"Yes sir?" the Pillsbury Dough Boy was in his trailer. He had gotten word earlier that he might be called for another stupidcommercial. The Dough Boy hated getting poked all the time.

"You're wanted for a take, NOW!" the voice roared.

The Dough Boy sighed, "Yes, sir." Dissdainfully, the Dough Boy left his trailer for the set close by. He lollygaggled the way there, and the director literally threw him onto the set. The Dough Boy climbed onto the counter of a teenager cooking Pillbury Cresents.

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnddddd...Action!"

"If you love cresents, you'll love the new-and-improved Pillbury Cresents!" the Dough Boy announced. "It's something the whole family can enjoy!" The teenager smiled for the camera, uh-oh... here it comes.

The teenager stuck out her finger to the Dough Boy, and... poked him. He mad the usual "Ho-hooooooooee!" and smiled... but he hated it.

After the commercial, the Dough Boy was on the verge of a break down. He couldn't handle it any longer.

He climbed onto the counter of his trailer, and pulled out the large, sharp breadknife from the knife holder. He looked at his reflection in it.

Nobody was going to poke at him any longer... nobody was going to laugh at him any more.

They were all going to pay...


	2. First Kill

_Let's do this, Dough boy!_

* * *

The Dough Boy strod onto the set mischeiviously, his knife in hand. 

He krept along the walls silently; waiting for his first victim to come to him.

He stood still behind a curtain waiting, silently.

"Hey, Bob," a voice started nearby. The Dough Boy looked, he recognised the short man as one of the camera-crew. "Bob? Where are you?"

The Dough Boy took his chance. He ran from behind the curtain, anxiously, and pounced. He stabbed the camera man right into his leg.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

The man knelt down in pain; the Dough Boy climbed up his shirt, grabbed his hair, and slit his throat fast and disorganised.

Blood shot out forwards and the man fell down. He made a couple gasps for air, but shortly died.

The Dough Boy felt the warm blood on his arm.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Second Kill

_Kill more... people!_

* * *

The Dough Boy, happy from his first victory, set off for his next kill.

He pranced the hallway and opened the first room; the janitors closet. And sure enough, the old, mexican janitor was asleep at his very cheap desk.

The Dough Boy tip toed into the closet, thinking of a way he could kill the underpaid man.

He thought he should go with something simple.

He climbed up the man's unconsious body up to his shoulder. He stabbed his bloody knife into the man's chest.

The man awoke with a start, feeling the vast amount of pain.

The Dough Boy took out the knife, and the man was about to scream, but the Dough Boy stabbed his neck, silencing him.

The man made one, long, loud, gasp of breath, and then writhed a bit, quietly.

The Dough Boy hurried up the death process by stabbing the man square in the heart. He isn't going to wake up again.


	4. Third Kill

_Now for the death of..._

* * *

The Dough Boy crept out of the janitors closet slowly. His stress was releaving extremely slowly. He needed to kill more...

He ran down the hall a bit more until he came to the next door; he left a small trail of blood.

He cracked open the door; nobody was inside, so he shut the door.

He ran down the hallway a bit more. The next door was locked. He tried the one across from it; aha!

The teenager that had poked him in his latest commercial was sitting down, reading silently. She was listening to music, so she couldn't hear the Dough Boy approach.

He ran up to the couch that she laid apon, and sneaked up from behind it. He climbed on up, and saw that the teenager had still not noticed him.

He poked the knife into her back and then hid behind the couch. The teenager jumped up and felt where she felt the pain. A small drop of blood was on her finger.

She looked at the blood and then walked up to a mirror. She turned so she could get a better view of the wound. It looked like she had pricked herself with something.

She looked at the wound a bit more, before seeing something at the bottom of the reflection. It was the Dough Boy, and he was holding up a large, bloody breadknife. He sliced open her ankle, and she collapsed to the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Dough Boy yanked on her hair as she fell, and she screamed a bit more. The Dough Boy silenced her with a simple stab to her head.

He pulled out the knife, and back up a few steps. He left the room with a feeling of pride and success. He wasn't done yet, though.


	5. Fourth Kill

_A very quick kill..._

* * *

The Dough Boy was really itching to kill more. He walked into the hallway.

A man reading a script was walking by; The Dough Boy hid so he wouldn't see him.

The Dough Boy looked at his knife; he wanted a different weapon now. He thought that his knife should be used for one more great kill.

The Dough Boy reared up...

CHUCK!

The Dough Boy through the knife; oh how accurate that blade was to the head of that man.

His gurggling, bleedingbody fell in the hall; the Dough Boy cheered silently.


	6. Fifth Kill

_Ahahahahaha!_

* * *

The Dough Boy looked around for a new weapon. There was nobody around, so he moved on to teh end of the hallway.

He looked around in this next room; only one person was there. The Dough Boy didn't know this guy; he must not be very important.

The Dough Boy kept looking around this small, cramped room; there was a hammer in the corner! The Dough Boy didn't think that was a very good weapon, but he was willing to use it on this... unknown man.

He ran up to the hammer, and picked it up hard. It was pretty heavy for the tiny Dough Boy. It made a loud scratching noise as he dragged it up close to the man. It seems that the man was listening to music... or he was deaf... either way, the Dough Boy was able to finish him.

BANG!

The Dough Boy threw the hammer by twisting a few times; like in the hammer throw competition in the Olympics. The hammer struck the man's head, knocking him out.

The Dough Boy retreived the hammer, tired, and then flipped it over.

He smashed the man's head with the nail-remover part. Blood spat all over the wall behind him; it was quite amazing that any of the bodies hadn't been discovered yet.

The Dough Boy stopped the smashing after the twentieth hit. He was dead now, there was no point in continuing.

He moved on again, leaving the bloody hammer...


	7. Sixth Kill

_Instead of a weapon... how about an energy source?_

* * *

The Dough Boy checked a couple of empty rooms for a weapon; nothing!

The Dough Boy was getting a bit frustrated. He thought that he should get the hammer back; or maybe the knife.

Suddenly, the Dough Boy heard a sound that he though he should've heard earlier than this.

A scream.

He turned back, and sprinted past the rooms, and then into the familiar hallway.

A tall, red-haired woman was covering there. She was staring at the body of the man with the knife in his head.

She turned abrubtly and screamed at the sight of the Dough Boy approaching. She turned to run, but slipped on the puddle of blood that was there. She knocked herself outcold.

The Dough Boy looked around... An electrical socket!

He grabbed the woman's left hand, and jammed open a socket. Bare, copper wires hung out of the socket. The Dough Boy held his breath and shoved the woman's arm into it.

The woman's unconsious body shook around and twitched in all directions. Her hair stood on end. He body moved more, worse, badly, to and frow, until...

SPLAT!

The woman's brains exploded with enough force to send them down the hall. Even the Dough Boy was scared by this, so he ran off.

Eww...


	8. Seventh Kill

_Death by light... that'll be the day..._

_

* * *

_The Dough Boy traveled down a bunch of empty halls and rooms until he saw someone.

He was just dozed off in the corner of the room; the Dough Boy noticed that a flourescent light was hanging over top of him.

The Dough Boy also noticed a hole in the roof of the room. He climbed up a bookcase in an opposite corner up to the roof. He swung and jumped across two light posts stealthily and silently. He jumped and grabbed the edge of the hole, and climbed on up.

The little space was just light enough for the Dough Boy to see the target wires. They were quite thin; except for the main one. He didn't want to bite it for fear of electrocution, so he needed to cut it.

He didn't have anything to use!

He looked down the hole for anything he could use. Scissors! He saw a small pair near the bookshelf; he wondered why they were there.

He jumped onto the lamp below and then jumped to the floor. He made a quiet thump.

He climbed the desk and snatched the scissors; they were small enough for him to carry them with ease.

He put his plan into action! He climbed the route to the top again, and snipped at the large, thick wire with his scissors. The wire thinned and thinned until there was a snap, and then a very loud crash. A sizzling sound followed.

The Dough Boy climbed out the hole onto the lamp with his scissors still in hand; the man had been crushed, and then electrocuted by the light that had fallen on him. A bit of blood had launched from his wounds onto the back wall.

These scissors were quite handy; the Dough Boy decided to keep them with him.


	9. Eighth Kill

_Scissors are good at goughing both eyes at once!_

* * *

The Dough Boy looked as a man came into the room, staring in horror at the body of the crushed man. 

He made a large gasp, and screamed for a bit.

The Dough Boy stabbed at one of the man's legs, making him fall to the ground.

The man gapped out loud, and then looked at what had 'bitten' him.

The Dough Boy pranced along the man's chest, and then showed off the scissors to his face. The man screamed as the dual blades came up to his eyes.

The Dough Boy sliced through the squishy eyes; the man screamed in pain as blood flowed through the wounds.

The Dough Boy finished him off quickly with a stab to his heart. The man squirmed a bit before he froze... for good.


	10. Ninth Kill

_Poor woman... never saw the pic coming._

* * *

The Dough Boy had been spending much time making this trap.

He had gone back and searched for a new weapon. He had found a pic axe outside the set! He couldn't use it in his size; he figured making a small trap would suffice.

He had hung the pic off a huge rubber band; he hung it high enough so that a good chest wound could be given.

He waited for someone to pass by.

He waited quite a while; his angry rage was building inside of him. A lonely, black-haired woman began strolling from the outside. She didn't see the Dough Boy's trap.

The Dough Boy released the trap just in time to strike her hard in the abdomen. She writhed and gasped as her life flowed out of her.

She was dead in a couple of horrible, painful moments.


	11. Tenth Kill

_One more now..._

* * *

A man strolled too close to the Dough Boy's awaiting trap. 

The man saw the body of the black-haired woman, and checked for a pulse. He stood up again.

The Dough Boy took this chance to unleash his trap again; this time it hit right in the head, killing the man instantly.

The Dough Boy climbed down; he was going to go for the original approach again.

He didn't like this trap thing...


	12. Eleventh Kill

_Chainsaw time!_

_

* * *

_

The producer was scared out of his mind.

He had seen it all; the carnage of at least ten bodies in his studio. He needed to get back to the directors tent to report what happened.

He ran like the little girl he was down the path. He heard a slight noise, and turned around slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Dough Boy stood, magically holding a chainsaw.

NRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

The director screamed like a little girl, and ran for his life. He continued to scream, and the Dought Boy kept chasing.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Dough Boy caught up with the man, but the producer threw an innocent woman into the way of the Dough Boy's chainsaw.

Her torso was splattered and spread all over the area. She gurggled a bit before making her final exhale.


	13. Twelfth Kill

_GET THAT PRODUCER!_

_

* * *

_

The Dough Boy felt the chainsaw slightly increase in weight, but he had to catch up with that producer; he can't afford him escaping and calling the cops!

The Dough Boy ran, and after turning a few corners, saw the procuder trying to hide behind a pair of garbage bins.

The very underpaid man screamed and started running.

The chase was back on!

The producer ran around a corner; the Dough Boy followed.

The producer swore as he saw that he was just lead back to the set. The Dough Boy caught up now.

The producer started to squeal like a little school girl until a man in navy showed his face.

The man walked up to the producer, "Mr! I found you! What were you-"

The Dough Boy reered his chainsaw to grab the man's attention. The man gasped and cowered with the producer.

The Dough Boy leaped up, hugh enough to slice through the air with the buzzing chainsaw. But, the producer was just as quick. He grabbed the man in the navy clothes, and the Dough Boy missed and sliced through the man in navy right through the middle.

He stood for a few minutes; litres of blood escaping out of his mouth. He was together at first, until he fell down, and split into two peices, cut right through the middle.


	14. Thirteenth Kill

_GET BACK HERE!_

_

* * *

_

The Dough Boy was getting very frustrated now. That man just wouldn't take his fate!

But he had to kill that damned producer.

He ran like a little girl, trying in vain to stop the Dough Boy from catching up.

A woman screamed as she saw the two running towards her, and so she pulled out her car keys, and got into the car parked right at the side there.

The producer ran right past her, but the Dough Boy couldn't help but slice through the car, and slice through the drivers seat.

The woman's blood could be seen splatter all over the windshield.


	15. Fourteenth Kill

_Finally..._

_

* * *

_

The producer continued to run like a little girl; he was extremely close to wizzing in his pants. It's too bad he didn't, that would've been hilarious!

The Dough Boy kept the chase going steadily. He was waiting for the producer to screw up somehow. The time came as they reered around the next corner.

TRIP!

That stupid producer fell on himself. He tripped over, his hands flailing everywhere.

The Dough Boy jumped onto him as he tried to get up, and held him down. The man squirmed and writhed.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOOO!"

The Dough Boy reered up the chainsaw, and did what he wanted to do for the past three kills. He stabbed the blairing machine into the back of the underpaid man.

He still screamed and screamed as his blood was splattered all over the area. Only when the Dough Boy decided to stab the machine into his head did he finally shut the hell up.

He was finally dead. Now, there was only one more man for the Dough Boy to kill.


	16. Fifteenth Kill

_Small update..._

_

* * *

_

The Dough Boy had the desire to kill only one more; although, he knew that there were more people that were probably gonna get in his way.

His trailer was near, he thought that he should go get a drink of water there; and perhaps a more _realistic _weapon.

He reared up, and threw away his chainsaw. He heard a huge clunck, and then a sudden "BLARRG!" He thought that he must've hit someone with it.

He wentover to the other side of the trailer he had thrown the chainsaw over, and saw the dead body of a man. He had a huge gash on his head, and blood pooled everwhere along the ground.

The chainsaw lay in the ditch beside him.


	17. Sixteenth Kill

_Yoo-hoo_

_

* * *

_

After getting a cleaver from in his trailer, the Dough Boy set off for the master trailer; the directors trailer.

He didn't exactly know the way, but he knew that it'd be the best one of them all.

He walked, slowly. He felt confident that most of the people in the area were dead, or already gone away. But, the Dough Boy had excellent throwing aim, especially with cleavers. Their leverage made it simple to direct the throw to peoples heads.

"Who's that?" Was the sentence that made the Dough Boy throw his first shot backwards. Bullseye.

The young woman stood there, the cleaver in her head, still stiff. Then, she turned to jelly, unusually quiet.


	18. Seventeenth Kill

_Come here, Mr. Deadman._

_

* * *

_

The trailer still wasn't in sight.

The trails between the trailers kept turning, twisting, and misleading the Dough Boy. He was beginning to get very frustrated.

And, like before, he was ready for the slightest sound to throw and kill.

Good thing, too. A man was trying to strafe around a trailer, trying to get away. He was sweating like crazy.

The Dough Boy froze; he sensed the man.

The man then froze, too. His sweat beaded up on his eyebrows, and when the density got great enough, it fell to the ground with the most quietest drip ever.

But, the Dough Boy heard it, and he threw the cleaver at the man.

It hit him square in the chest, and he fell to the ground, suffering too much pain to even scream. The Dough Boy got the cleaver back, and then left the man to die a lonely, painful death.


	19. Eighteenth Kill

_Ugg... where the devil is he?_

_

* * *

_

The Dough Boy finally found it; the master trailer.

It was big, red, and gonna get redder. It was parked right at the base of the big hill seperating the set grounds from the city.

The Dough Boy went up to it, ready to throw his cleaver at the slightest movement.

He got up to the door when, to his left, "What are you doing here?"

CHUCK!

The mysterious, janitor-look-a-like was dead in seconds when the cleaver lodged in his head.


	20. Nineteenth Kill

_FOOOUUUND YOOOUUU!_

_

* * *

_

"Dough Boy?" The door was unlocked, and so the Dough Boy just walked right in. The director- the enemy- was sitting on his gargantuan couch with four half-naked women, all looking at the Dough Boy awkwardly.

"It's time for you to die!" the Dough Boy exclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" The director hissed.

"You don't know much, then," the Dough Boy told him calmly. Then...

CHUCK!

The woman on the director's far right had the cleaver right in her temple. She fell down, dead, as the other women screamed.


	21. Tentieth Kill

_AHAHAHAHAHA!_

_

* * *

_

"OH MY GOD!" the director yelled.

The Dough Boy pounced, knocking one girl over.

He ripped out the cleaver from the first girl, and then slit another girls throat. She quirmed, holding her bleeding throat. She twitched.

The Dough Boy jammed his cleaver into the girl who fell over. She died in seconds.


	22. Twenty First Kill

_HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_

* * *

_

The director crawled to the door, but the Dough Boy sliced his side, preventing him from getting there.

He screamed, and clutched his bleeding love-handle.

The girl with the slit throat continued to twitch, and the other girl began crying.

Annoyed with her tears, the Dough Boy sliced open her face, and she writhed around, screaming.

then, he rammed the cleaver onto the top of her head, killing her.


	23. Twenty Second Kill

_AHAHAHAHAHA!_

_

* * *

_

The director turned, and looked at the Dough Boy.

His cleaver was literally flooded with crimson blood.

The Dough Boy's eyes were flushed with revenge. It was almost complete.

The director could almost sense that the Dough Boy had killed many to get there. He looked past the Dough Boy, at the four bodies. The girl with the slit throat finally stopped twitching, and with a long gurgle, her hand slipped away from her throat.

She was dead.


	24. Twenty Third Kill

_aha..._

_

* * *

_

"Please, Dough Boy-"

"SILENCE!" the Dough Boy roared.

"But-"

"NO! You have caused all this! I have to have killed at least twenty people by now."

"What?" the director asked. "How can you get away with that?"

"It doesn't matter what happends to me. It's what happends to you."

"Don't do this!"

"You should've left me alone! BUT YOU DIDN'T! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"

"NOOO!"

RAM!

The Dough Boy fulfilled his destiny at that moment. The cleaver fulfilled it's destiny, too. It rammed right into the head of the director.

He gurrgled, screamed, gasped, and died all at once. Which kind of sounds like this;

"BLAVSKIVWABBLERSIZWUVVX"

He was dead in seconds. The Dough Boy threw his cleaver into the sink, rinced it, and then took it with him outside.


	25. The Cooldown

_Well, I enjoyed this alot. I hope you, the audience, enjoyed it. I have to say that my fans are the greatest inspiration for stories like this one. Anyone who would like to write a prequel, sequel, triquel etc. contact me and I'll talk about it with you._

_Goodnight everyone._

_

* * *

_

The Dough Boy walked up the hill above the master trailer. It stretched high, but he got to the top nonetheless.

He didn't dare look back; he couldn't... not now. He had no choice but to move on to the city ahead. He had nowhere else.

He knew that the cops would be after him soon. The best thing to do would be to go into hiding.

His killing sensation, however, urged him forward for a different reason. He still felt... unsatisfied. He felt like he wanted... more.

Almost with instinct leading his feet, he climbed down the hill to the city.

It then started raining... softly, but still tensely.

* * *

**_Ending Song;  
Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine  
Album; Rage Against the Machine_**

"_Killing in the name of!_"

_-Instrumental-  
_  
"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses_

"_Killing in the name of!_"

"_Killing in the name of!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"But_ now you do what they told ya._"

"_Well now you do what they told ya._"

"_Those who died,  
are justified,  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_You justify,  
those that died,  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_Those who died,  
are justified,  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_You justify,  
those that died,  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses!_"

"_Uggh!_"

"_Killing in the name of!_"

"_Killing in the name of!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_  
_Now you're under control!_"

"_And now you do what they told ya?_"

"_Those who died,  
are justified,  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_You justify,  
those that died,  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_Those who died,  
are justified,  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!_"

"_You justify,  
those that died,  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites!  
COME ON!_"

_-Instrumental-_

"_YEAH! COME ON!_"

_-Instrumental-_

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me..._"

"_Fuck you, I won't do what YOU TELL ME!..._"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!_"

"_MOTHERFUCKER!_"


End file.
